Vortigaunt Camp
The Vortigaunt Camp is a Resistance base seen in the Half-Life 2 chapter Sandtraps. Resistance members often travel to the camp to retrieve Bugbait, which helps keep the Antlions under the user's control. Overview A well-concealed Resistance base on the Coast, it is the closest known base to Nova Prospekt, the Combine prison. Features The Vortigaunt Camp is located between two canyon walls. While it lacks buildings it does have shanties where Resistance soldiers and Vortigaunts sleep, eat, and keep the wounded. It is very well stocked, having plenty of supplies and Medkits. There are two entrances to the Vortigaunt Camp. The first is through a doorway by a wall mounted with an Emplacement Gun. The other entrance is a way through a small cave, leading to the beach, then Nova Prospekt. This entrance is sealed by logs attached to a generator-powered winch system. Appearances ''Half-Life 2'' Gordon Freeman arrives at the Vortigaunt Camp after leaving the Lighthouse Point on foot, the previous Rebel base. On his way, he comes across two Rebels who were also heading to the camp: Sandy and Laszlo. Laszlo is laying wounded on the sand and Sandy tells Gordon to stay off the sand to avoid attracting Antlions. Laszlo is killed by Antlions and Gordon proceeds, leaving Sandy mourning the loss of his friend. Upon Gordon's arrival, an Antlion Guard appears from the ground and begins to attack him. With the help of a Resistance member using the Emplacement Gun mounted above the first entrance, Gordon is able to kill the creature. Right after, a Vortigaunt retrieves Pheropods from the downed Antlion Guard, then leads Gordon through the camp, where he instructs him how to use the Pheropods. Gordon then leaves the camp and heads to Nova Prospekt with Antlions now by his side. Trivia *Near the entrance of the camp, two Vortigaunts are conversing in Vortigese, and will shortly cease their conversation when approached by the player, apologizing to Gordon for using their own language in front of ones who do not understand it. If the player stays close, the Vortigaunts tell him they will use English in his presence "unless they wish to say unflattering things" about him and immediately continue to converse in Vortigese. *The door to the main entrance to the camp appears to have been retrieved from a shipwreck. The door model was originally made for the Borealis and is still located in the folder "props_borealis", like the blue barrel model, among others. Gallery File:Coastmap sheet.png|Map of the Coast, with the Vortigaunt Camp, unnamed, on the far left. File:Buildings coast thumper.jpg|The nearby shacks. File:D2 coast 110012 guard.jpg|The Antlion Guard attacking Gordon near the camp. File:D2 coast 110007 bugbait vort.jpg|Vortigaunt retrieving Bugbait on the Antlion Guard near the camp. File:D2 coast 1100182.jpg|The entrance to the camp. File:Rebel camp emplacement fire.jpg|Rebel firing at Antlions with the Emplacement Gun above the camp's entrance. File:Vortcamp.jpg|Vortigaunts in the camp. File:D2 coast 110007.JPG|Rebels warming up in the camp. File:D2 coast 110009.JPG|Near the Bugbait training area, including a generator trailer. File:D2 coast 110012.JPG|Bugbait training in the camp. File:D2 coast 110014.JPG|Bugbait training. Here Antlions are attacking the corpse of an Overwatch Soldier. File:D2 coast 110016.JPG|The Vortigaunt Camp other entrance, leading to Nova Prospekt. File:D2 coast 110019.JPG|Ditto, open. File:D2 coast 110021.JPG|The grotto passage from the Vortigaunt Camp to the beach, then Nova Prospekt. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' Category:The Coast locations Category:Vortigaunts Category:Resistance locations Category:Locations